Under the armor
by sandiiitos96
Summary: A short sequel to my previous story "Just for you" Characters Jaune and Pyrrha. Also, some criticism and reviews would be much appreciated:)


Sup to everyone! Damn...it's been some time since I last posted anything here. Well, I had my reasons but it's not about that. So, really, what's this all about? Well, I just wanted to finally write that little sequel for my previous story "Just for you" I had this idea of doing a little continuation for quite some time, but never somehow got around to really do it. But I finally have. So in all honesty, this really will be just a short after story if you may, though you mind find it quite interesting. I have done some changes here and there. What kind of. Well, if you're interested enough, read this little piece and find out yourself. Will you like it or not? Well, really depends on your own opinion, and probably on how good I will execute those changed elements. Now, some may ask if it would be needed to read a previous story before this one. And honestly...no, not really. You will be able to enjoy, or...well despise this story on it's own. But enough useless rumbling. Let's just get to the story itself.

Under the armor

''Jaune, Jaune, look at this one. I think it's really beautiful, what do you say?" Pyrrha beamed with excitment and happiness because they finally had some time to spend together, as the past week at the acedamy wasn't the easiest one. It was mostly just training and studying for the tests, so Pyrrha and Jaune had very little, if that much, free time on their hands.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders "I-I guess it's cool." He said kind of awkwardly.

"Is there something wrong with this one?" Pyrrha questioned her boyfriend as she heard his, not so reassuring, response.

"Not really" Jaune scratched his head "It's just...I'm no expert in clothing you know."

Pyrrha took her lovers hand, and squeezed it gently "Jaune, I don't care if you're an expert or not. I just want to know your opinion, that's all." She added a little, reasurring smile afterwards.

With a slight hesitation, Jaune thought to himself that if Pyrrha really only wants his thoughts on this, then he might as well tell her "Well,honestly, for all I care about, you could walk around wearing a potato sack, and I still would think that you're as beautiful as ever."

Even though they had been dating for a couple of months for now, Jaune's cheeks would always heat up, and his heart would still skip a beat or two saying things like that, and this one ,obviously, was no exception.

Her own face being slightly red now, Pyrrha darted her eyes from one side to the other, and then back to Jaune. After that, she placed her hand on blondes chest and in one, swift move, she gave her lover a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks..." She added afterwards.

"Sure"

"Then I guess, I don't really need this dress for now" Pyrrha said, after which she placed the item back where it belonged to.

After that, she was ready to visit some other stores.

"W-wait, there will be more?" Jaune wined as he wasn't exactly too keen on shopping.

"Of course!" Pyrrha clapped her hands. "Did you honestly believe that I would be done after one store?"

"I hoped." Jaunes shoulders slumbered down a bit.

"Just a few more and I'll be finished okay?"

"For real?" Jaune had some doubts in his girlfriends words.

Stepping a bit closer to his side, Pyrrha asked him "Jaune, have I ever lied to you?"

Thinking for a sec, blonde quickly came to a realization that no, she hasn't.

"Can't remember any time."

Leaning a bit closer, Pyrrha kissed the guy once again "Then please, bear with me for a few more."

After saying "Fine" Jaune figured that a few more couldn't really hurt him. For one thing, he was slowly getting used to this, and for the other one, no matter what they did, as long as he was with Pyrrha, he was happy, simple as that.

And just like that, Jaune was being dragged from place to place. But his girlfriend really did keep her promise, and their little shopping spree didn't last for too long. Though after that was done, Pyrrha insisted that she needed to visit a grocery store to buy some ingridients so she could make a lunch for them later. So, they visited that too, but as Jaune kept following around, the more he looked at Pyrrha's carefree eyes, her little, pleased smile, and just her over all delightful aura, he really came to a conclusion that Pyrrha has changed greatly. Ever since they became a couple, his lover was no longer this quiet, mature, composed girl he used to know, at least for the most part.

As the time moved on, Pyrrha became so...different.

Beaming with happiness, laughing so loud and clear like she didn't care at all, smiling much more often, and so bright like she never had before. And not only that, slowly, she even developed a great interest in girly stuff. Something she didn't do before...or more like she never could afford to do that, being this unstoppable "Goddess of victory".

But back to the point is that Pyrrha had quite a lot of fun doing all those girlish activities, like doing some shopping. She wasn't a freak at it, no, not at all, but she just had those days then she wanted to buy something new.

Then there was sewing clothes at which she...wasn't exectly the best, to say the least. Not that it stopped her from trying to do it from time to time as she had her fare share of fun just trying to make something.

Of course, there was cooking as well. At this, she was surprisingly good. Which is really a good thing, since Pyrrha now had a habit of making a meal for them, easpecially when they spent their time on the rooftop.

Obviously, there were tons of other things she did, but the point is that Pyrrha really was so much different from before. Now, she was like a mix between Ruby, Nora and her old self, but even that didn't really describe her perfectly. If Jaune would try to put it into words then Pyrrha was now being...honest to herself. Something, she was scared to do before. But now, with Jaune being there for her, those fears no longer existed.

Though, to be perfectly honest, it should be mentioned that Pyrrha wasn't always this happy go lucky girl most boys dreamed of. On the missions, or then she and blonde would be sparring, her attitude would be completely opposite. Hot blooded, demanding, and even harsh.

But Jaune never complained about that, ever. Okay...maybe sometimes, but he knew all too well that Pyrrha always had good intentions. She tried so hard because for her, every member of JNPR team and, of course, easpecially Jaune, were like a family, a family she wanted to protect and cared deeply about.

And because of that, she always guided Jaune to being the best leader he could ever be, even if it meant to be some what harsh and mean in the process.

After Pyrrha was done with groceries, both of them returned to the acedamy. There, for the most part, they just relaxed and took their sweet time to let their bodies and minds rest from the previous week.

 **A few hours later...**

"Only a few stars tonight are visible" Jaune thought to himself as he kept gazing at the nights sky.

Few moments later though, his peaceful gazing was interrupted by a sound coming from behind. Doors slowly opened and Jaune turned his head, but not so much because he wanted to check who's coming as he knew all to well, but simply to greed his girlfriend, who, from the looks of it, carried a bowl with some kind of soup.

"Hi Jaune" Pyrrha rolled words gently to the blondes side.

"Sup" Jaune replaid, as he waved for her to come and sit next to him.

With a few quick steps, Pyrrha stopped right next to Jaune and gave him the bowl.

"It's still hot" she warned him.

Jaune mmm'ed and carefully took the dish from Pyrrha and placed it beside him. Taking a spot herself, Pyrrha sat right next to her lover, letting her body to lean against his warm shoulder, crossing fingers with his.

"There is one bowl for me, but where is yours?" Jaune asked casually.

"I am not really hungry right now."

Jaune hm'ed to that, and pressed his cheek closer to Pyrrha, turning his gaze back to dark, soothing ocean above their heads, thus ending their little conversation. Like many times before, they would sit next to each other and enjoy their little precious moment of life. Not many words would be exchanged between them, as they felt little need to do that. And like all those times before, Jaune would steal a few glances here and there of Pyrrha and observe, just how much her expression has changed over time. Her eyes, slightly narrowed, displayed her inner calmness and happiness. One corner of the mouth slightly moved up to the sky, curving a little, but very pleased smile and because of that, one of the cheeks was slightly tugged upwards, making very few and small, but still visible grooves on her ,otherwise, perfect features.

Small changes like that, but they meant so much, so very much.

And as the blonde kept looking for some maybe new changes, Pyrrha too, turned her head slightly and locked her gorgeous, green eyes into blondes deep, blue ones. She soon raised her eyebrows a bit, which was a clear way of her to ask "Do you want something?"

Jaune slightly opened his mouth, but then shut it down, deciding what to say. Thinking for a sec, he soon opened his mouth again "It's just…you have really changed you know that."

Leaning back a bit, Pyrrha darted her eyes from side to side in quick fashion, nervously, she adjusted a few strands of hair behind her ear, mouth corners moved, but a bit hesitantly as she was a bit afraid to ask that one question which was on her mind for quite some time now. But she had to. She believed in Jaune, but she simply needed his honest thoughts.

"Is it….is it bothersome for you?" Saying that, she locked her eyes into Jaunes, and would continue to gaze at him hopefully, until he would give her an answer.

"Maybe at first…" Jaune said in low tone. And it was truth, at least kind of. Mostly it was because of the fact how fast it happened. Just within few weeks period, her personality changed almost 180 degrees. Or so at least he thought at first.

Having a quick glance at Pyrrha, Jaune noticed that her eyes flickered with pain for a few moments, and she bit her lower lip once. But it wasn't exectly "close to tears" state, she wasn't that weak.

"I-I see" Pyrrha started slowly "But Jaune, I just want you to know that-"

"Pyrrha.." Jaune interrupted her.

"What?"

"Just answer me one question okay?"

"Sure" Pyrrha said, feeling a bit on the edge.

"…Do you still love me?"

Being kind of shocked, at first she didn't say anything, but soon after, firmly, unmistakably responded.

"Jaune, what kind of question is that? Of course I do" She squeezed his hand tightly "There has never been a single moment when I have stopped loving you ever since we became a couple…B-but no" She shook her head "Even before we became a couple, I never stopped loving you. So you don't have to ask such silly things."

Hearing that, Jaune closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

(I really….am an idiot) He thought to himself.

She wasn't anymore the girl he used to know, but so what? Was it suddenly the end of the world, or the end of their relationship? Was it that weak? No, of course not. Their bond was forged by something a lot more powerful than simple liking of personalities. It was clean, honest, genuine love. And that is something that never changed about Pyrrha. She never stopped loving Jaune. And because of that, and ONLY because of that, he is the man he is today. So respected, honored, proud hunter. People think that he made it that far with sheer training and his hidden talent alone, but it was far from truth.

He simply had his "Goddess of victory" by his side.

Always worrying about him. Being there for him whenever he needed to. Believing in his strength even when he himself didn't, and there had been quite a lot of times like that, but did she ever had any problems with that? No, of course not.

Thinking about him, worrying about him, caring about him, protecting him, supporting him, and most of all, loving him. Pyrrha did all that.

So Jaune really had to ask himself, did it really matter that she was different now.

No, of course not.

But….now that he thought about it. Did Pyrrha really change? Or was it…..yes, it was that, for once, Jaune was certain about it. It took him quite some time, but he was sure that he finally figured it all out.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, and looked back at his lover, who all this time was looking at him cautiously, waiting for him to say or do something.

His lips now decorated with smile, Jaune pulled Pyrrha as close as he could. Placing his palm on her cheek, blonde moved his lips those few inches closer, until he could finally reach hers. Pyrrha was caught off guard at first, but soon her lips, just like Jaunes, started to move on their own. In perfect rhythm, their lips created a little, but very beautiful dance of love. It maybe only lasted for a minute or two, but the amount of emotions they exchanged during that, made those two or one minute feel like an eternity for them.

Slowly parting her lips, Pyrrha giggled under Jaunes breath "Quite a bold move of you I must admit"

Letting a chuckle slip by himself Jaune said "Maybe, but I think I should do it more often"

"Couldn't agree more" Pyrrha whispered, stealing one more kiss from blonde.

"Pyrrha.." Jaune slowly started.

"What?"

"You remember how I said that you have changed a lot?"

"Y-yea, about that-"

"Let me finish" Jaune interrupted.

"Okay…"

"It's not that you have changed." Jaune said, smiling gently.

"W-what?" Pyrrha found herself to be confused by that.

"Being the idiot I am, it took me some time to figure it out, but I finally have."

"Figure out what?"

"That calm side of you, composed side of you, happy side of you, harsh, mean, goofy, excited, carefree, all of those sides…..all of those, are parts of real YOU."

"I still don't understand"

"Pyrrha…." Jaune pressed his forehead against hers "You simply showed me what you're really like…..…under the armor."


End file.
